You're Always On My Mind
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Shindo,Akira WAFFy Yaoi. Shindo thinks about Akira at Valentine. Happy Valentine for all fanficcers.
1. I think about you all the time

You're Always On My Mind  
Part One: I think about you all the time  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

"I'm home!" Hikaru says as he gets in the house. His mother greets, "welcome home, dear. Your mails came in this afternoon."

"Arigato, Ka-san." Hikaru takes his mails (a couple of magazines) and goes upstairs. He has subscribed to a lot of Go magazines from over the world. After getting into his room he takes out his goban and opens his Go magazine that came in from china.

Flipping through the pages, Hikaru soon finds an article about the National Go competition semi-final in China. The diagram of the competition is in the middle of the article. Hikaru takes his Go stones and put them on his goban one by one to recreate the competition. He doesn't really need the board to follow the moves, but he likes the feeling of the stones in his fingers.

"That's a great move! No wonder Akira's father will want to go play Go in China. The Go masters in China are amazing!" Hikaru mutters as he sees a move that stops a 3-sided attack. He is about to see the next move when the door opens.

Hikaru's mom comes in. She sees Hikaru sitting in front of the Goban and says, "Oh, I'm sorry I interrupted your game. I just thought you might be hungry and brought you some tea and cake."

Hikaru stands up and takes the tea and cake form his mother's hand. "You aren't interrupting, ka-san, thanks for bring me snack. You don't have to worry about me. I can get myself something to eat when I'm hungry. You have enough to do around the house." Hikaru says to his mother. Still, he is happy to have his mother homemade cakes. they taste really good.

His mother looks at the goban and says, "when you sit in front of the go board, you tend to forget about everything, even food."

Hikaru rubs his nose. He did forget about dinner many times when playing Go with Akira. (Akira also tends to forget about dinner when sitting in front of the goban.)

Hikaru feels lucky to have his mother around. Akira's mom is in China now and no onewill bring Akira food if Akira forget about dinner.Hikaru is pretty sure Akira will forget too.

'Maybe I can ask Akira to have dinner with me after our games at the salon until his parents come back. We can look at the diagrams in these go magazine when we eat.'Hikaru thinks.

"Your uncle is coming over to have dinner this weekend. I'm going to do some grocery shopping, is there anything you want?" Mrs. Shindoasks her son.

"No, no. I got everything I need, thanks." Hikaru answers.

"Well, you go on with your game." The mother says as she takes the empty dish and cup from her son. She looks at the goban and walks out of the room.

Hikaru can see the sight of his board still troubles his mother. It's a constant reminder to her of Hikaru's world. A world that she doesn't understand or know anything about. Yet, it's her son's life, passion and career. His mom must feels like he moved to Mars the last couple of years.

'I wonder how Akira's mom deals with all these. I mean, both her husband and her son are professional Go player. Maybe I should talk to Akira and ask him what I can do to make my mom feels better.' Hikaru thinks as he puts his Go set away.

"Ka-san, wait for me! I want to go shopping with you!" Hikarushouts. Maybe if he spends some time with his mom she won't feel that the two of them are so far apart.

"It's so nice of you to join me." Hikaru's mom says to him as the two of them walk into the supermarket. Hikaru shrugs, "the weather is too good to stay indoor. I want to get out of the house."

The mother walks pass all the people and tries to reach for a can of pickled ginger on the top shelf. Hikaru says, "let me get that for you. I can't believe you have so much to get! It must be tiring to get around the crowd and carry all these heavy stuff. I should come with you to do grocery shopping moreand help you out."

"You don't have to do that. Hearing you to say that is more than enough. You have grown so much and you're so mature now." Mrs. Shindo replies as she watches her son get the can from the top shelf.

"I'm still a teenager, mom. I'm far from being mature…" Hikaru laughs and thinks, 'If only you saw me playing Go with Akira, you will think I'm only 12…' (Maybe she will thinkHikaru is still 8 years old LoL)

"Hello. Do you like a piece of chocolate?" A girl in red uniform asks Hikaru as she offers him a piece of sample.Hikaru thanks the girl and takes a piece of chocolate.

"All the chocolate are 30 percent off. It's valentine special." The girl in uniform says cheerfully.

"Good! The chocolates are on sale. I will get some chocolate to bake a chocolate cake. Wait for me here." Mrs. Shindo says to Hikaru.

Hikaru walks over to a corner to wait for his mother when he sees a basket of white chocolate covered macadamias nuts. 'Isn't these the nuts that Akira loves? I remember Ogata-san getting these for Akira a couple of times.' Hikaru thinks.

"Maybe I can get some of these chocolates for him. These are so cool, they look just like white Go stones." Hikaru says to himself as he holds up a piece of the chocolate likes he holds a go stone.

"Picking something for your lover?" A girl asks Hikaru.

"Lover?" Hikaru blinks. Then it suddenly darns on him. He is picking Valentine chocolates for Akira!

TBC…


	2. Do you love me?

You're Always On My Mind  
Part two: Do you love me?  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

'I can't believe I'm thinking about Akira when I see Valentine chocolate.' Hikaru laughs at himself. Then he realizes he has been thinking about Akira the whole day. No matter what he is doing, Akira just pops into his mind on way or another.

'I never realize I think about Akira so much.' Hikaru thinks. He always thought of Akira as his rival. But how many people go to their rival for advice about their mothers? And who will know the schedules and whereabouts of their rivals' parents? Hikaru doubts a lot of people will worry about their rival skipping dinner. And nobody will note what their rival's favorite nuts are.

'I don't even know what kind of nuts Waya and Isumi like.' Hikaru thinks as he looks at the chocolate between his fingers.

"I'm done. We can go now." Mrs.Shindo walks up to Hikaru and says to him. She sees her son spaced out expression and asks, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about someone." Hikaru laughs. Mrs.Shindo looks at the chocolate in Hikaru's hand and asks, "someone who you want to buy valentine for?"

Hikaru can see how the idea of him having a lover makes his mother nervous. He feels bad he made his mother worry about him even more than she does before. (He came out shopping with her so she won't be so worry about him to start.)

"Don't think too much about it, ka-san. Come on. Let's go home and start dinner. I'm starving." Hikaru smiles to him mom and heads toward the exit.

The mother and son go back to their home. Hikaru puts down the grocery bags and puts everything into the refrigerator while his mother starts on the dinner.

"Hikaru, thanks for spending time with me today." Mrs.Shindo says.

"I had fun. I will try and spend more time with you, okay?" Hikaru smiles. He has finished unpacking and he is getting out of the kitchen.

"Hikaru?" His mother calls.Hikaru looks at her.

"Bring that person home for dinner sometimes, will you?" His mother asks.

"Who?" Hikaru asks confused.

"The person you want to get chocolate for."

"Oh, hmm…I'll see. Maybe." Hikaru answers. He gets back to his room and takes out a go magazine. This time, he isn't looking at the diagrams. He opens the pages to an article about Akira.

"Am I in love with you?" Hikaru asks as he looks at Akira. (Akira's photo in the article)

Hikaru lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. He starts to weight Akira's place in his heart. Is Akira the one he wants to go home with every night? To share the rest of his life with?Hikaru rolls around his bed and answers himself, "yes."

Yes, Hikaru loves Akira and he wants to be with Akira forever. He jumps up from the bed and asks himself, "so now what do I do?"

The next day, Hikaru heads toward the supermarket and buys a bag of the white chocolate covered macadamia. He also gets some dark chocolate covered coffee beans since they look like the black go stones. He then write on a note card, "to Akira, do you want to be my valentine? Shindo." and put it into the urn.

Hikaru, after doing some thinking, know that there is nothing much he can do about his feelings toward Akira if he doesn't know how Akira feels about him. And Hikaru doesn't want to waste time guessing Akira feeling. It's better to just go up there and asks Akira.

Hikaru heads toward the salon of Akira's dad with the chocolate and thinks, 'Just give this to Akira and see what he says.'

When Hikaru reaches the salon, he sees a whole bunch of valentine chocolates on the table Akira usually sits at. There must be 20 card that asks Akira to be his or her valentine. These are only from the Salon. Shindo wonders how many chocolates Akira got at school.

Some chocolate has foreign names so long that Shindo can't even pronounces. The chocolate is probably worth enough money to buy 100 lb of Shindo's chocolate covered macadamia nuts. "What am I thinking? Akira is the prince of Go. He has a million of rich and accomplishing people chasing after him. He got so many choices in front of his eyes; there is no way he will see me."

"Well, no point of wasting the chocolate." Shindo puts down the two urns of chocolate and took his card out. He walks out of the salon and looks up at the sky. "What a waste of time. Oh, well. Some food will make me feel better."

Hikaru gets home and starts making himself a sandwich. His mom sees him and says, "Hikaru! You didn't tell me you're at home today."

"I wasn't gonna be home today. There was a change of plan at the salon."

"Let me cook you some lunch."

"It's okay, mom. Don't trouble yourself."

"It's easy. Go back to your room. I will call you when your lunch is ready."

Hikaru goes back to his room and starts reading his magazine. His mom starts making some soup and rice dishes when someone knocks on the door.

"It's you!" His mom says when she opens the door sees Akira standing there.

"You know who I'm?" Akira blinks.

"I saw your pictures on my son's magazines all the time. He always read your articles." Mrs.Shindo says to Akira.

"He does, huh?" Akira smiles.

"Come on in. My son just got home. He is at his room." Hikaru's mom moves aside so Akira can enter.

"Akira? What are you doing here?" Hikaru says as he gets down the stairs.

"Just wanna talk." Akira says as he opens his hand. Hikaru sees a couple pieces of the white chocolate covered macadamia nuts in Akira's palm.

Mrs.Shindo remembers those chocolates. It's the kind of chocolate Shindo was looking at. "Hikaru, why don't you show your friend to your room? I will bring you some tea." She asks.

Hikaru looks at his mother, who smiles to him kindly. The son then nods and says to Akira, "come on up. We can talk in my room." Akira nods and walks up the stairs.

Hikaru's mom smiles to Hikaru and says, "that boy seems nice, my son. Good luck." Hikaru thanks his mom and walks up the stairs after Akira.

TBC…


	3. Akira's confession of love

You're Always On My Mind  
Part 3: Akira's confession of love  
by YaoiYaoiYeah

Hikaru shows Akira to his room. Akira walks into the room and says, "thanks for the chocolate. I like it, it taste good."

"Glad you like it. I remember you like macadamia nuts. How did you know it's from me?" Hikaru asks.

"I saw you when you put the urns down at my desk. I was going to stop you at the salon to talk to you, but I figure it might be better to talk in private."

"I didn't know you were looking…."

"I watch you quite oftenly. You don't usually notice. Did you take a card out of the chocolate?"

"Don't worry about that. It's not important."

"If it's not important than why wouldn't you let me see it?"

"I don't want to embarrass myself."

"Can I read the card, please?"

"Look, I don't know what I was thinking. I like you and I act impulsively…" Hikaru says as he takes the note out of his pocket and gives it to Akira.

Akira takes out a box and gives it to Hukaru. Hikaru blinks and asks, "what's this?"

"Open it and you will see." Akira says.

Hukaru opens the box and sees a piece of chocolate shaped like a fan. There is an artistically written ancient Japanese poem, basically the poem means

_It drives me insane to be so close to you  
and not having you in my arms.  
I want us to head toward the future together  
through all the sadness or happiness  
Let's start a new life with each other  
and never be apart._

"Hikaru, I had realized I love you for quite some time now, and I was hoping you would feel the same way about me." Akira says.

"I think I had always been in love with you and I just never realized it." Hikaru smiles.

"The tea is ready." Hikaru's mom knocks on the door. Hikaru opens the door and takes the tea, "arigato, ka-san."

"let's have some chocolate." Says Hikaru as he gives Akira a cup of tea. Akira takes out the two urns of chocolate Hikaru gives him and says, "These are pretty cool. They look like Go stone."

"I know, that's why I got it. I like the fan too. It looks nice. I think I will save it for later." Hikaru says as he puts the chocolate fan away.

"Have some of the ones you got me then." Akira says as he eats a piece of the chocolates that looks like white Go stones. Hikaru tries the chocolate that looks like the black Go stones.

"Taste good." Hikaru says.

"Really? I thought those will be bitter." Akira says. (it's dark chocolate covered coffee bean.)

"It's a little bitter at my lips at first, but it gets sweet inside my mouth. Taste it." Hikaru says.

Akira looks at Hikaru and says, "Okay." He leans forward and licks Hikaru's lips.

"What the…" Hikaru's eyes fly wide open.

"You ask me to taste your lip and your mouth, right?" Akira grins. Before Hikaru knows what's doing on he feels Akira's tongue inside his mouth.

Hikaru falls backward and lands on the floor. Akira drops on top of him and continues assault his mouth passionately. Soon, Hikaru gives in and closes his eyes.

"Lunch is ready." Hikaru's mom knocks on the door.

Akira lets go of Hikaru and gets up from the floor. "You have no idea how long I waited to kiss you like that." Akira says to Hikaru.

"You can kiss me again…" Hikaru says. Akira moves toward Shindo and tries to kiss him.

"After lunch! You can kiss me again after lunch! My mom is waiting!" Hikaru squeals as he practically run out of his room looking as red as a tomato.

"Okay, after lunch I'll kiss you again…and then maybe we will do something more…" Akira smiles as he walks out of Hikaru room.

There is no need to hurry. They have the rest of their life to be together.

Owari

Happy Valentine to all the wonderful fanficcers.

Kaori-chan-Thanks for the reminders that I switched Hikaru's first and last name. Sorry about the mistake. I changed all of them back (hope I didn't miss any)

Kagomegirl21: sorry this fic confused you. I guess that is because there isn't really a plots. I just aimlessly follow Hikaru around and write down what he does. (Gomen!) I will try harder to make a better plot next fic..thanks for reading!

Vicadin-Tea: arigato for pointing out my mistake. I fixed them. I know Hikaru is OOC. I did it because it was Valentine and I felt Fluffy. Maybe you can think of it as a moment in which Hikaru shows a side of him he usually not show? grin...(like the scene near the ending when he talks to Akari?) huggle...Thanks for everything!

Earthy-arigato for reading! (read last note about OOC Please?)

Shimo-arigato for reading! I might do a naughty fic of Akira/Hikaru later...hope you will read it!


End file.
